Unmasked Surprises
by NatGirl93
Summary: This story is dedicated to my lovely twitter sister, Lyndall. A short STEROLINE story. Read & review. Hope you enjoy. xo


**Hey darlings, for the purpose of this story Stefan & Caroline have known each other since childhood.**

**Yes its been a while since Iv written, l know, Shame on me! Im still working on Caroline in New Orleans but as you know I don't have a clear picture of where its going so bare with me on that ok. lol. Anyways this Steroline story is dedicated to a very special lady my beautiful friend & twitter sister Lyndall (CrazyChicke). Lyndall you mean the world to me and I couldn't have asked for a better friends than you and Paris, so thanks. I LOVE YOU MUCHLY! Now for your story. I hope its all you wanted and more. xoxoxoxoxox P.S Lyndall it took me forever to come up with an idea, literally made a list of 30 different scenarios. (This was no.30 ironically).**

'Stefan where are we going we must be **miles** out of town by now' Caroline said half laughing as they moseyed on down the road in Matt's blue trailer truck, which he had borrowed for the occasion. Stefan had shown up on her doorstep about 2 hours ago, holding up a blindfold and goofy grin on his face telling her she had to get in & promise not to ask any questions until they stopped at their destination which was still unbeknown to her. Which as was obvious to Stefan she would struggle to do because its Caroline; her curiosity **ALWAYS** got the best of her, she couldn't help but ask questions in any and all situations. It was a cute & funny quirk of hers he had come to love. 'Oi, I said no questions missy' Stefan teased as he tickled the blonde at her side making her flinch and burst into a fit of giggles causing the blind fold to fall off her face. 'Oh now look what you've done, now you'll see my surprise' he said sarcastically, and smiled at her.

'So now that I can see, you may as well tell me why we are on the road in the middle of nowhere and what we're doing, please?' she gave Stefan the puppy dog face. He couldn't resist that face of hers no matter what face it was pulling; smile, frown, he loved all her faces. In fact he loved...HER. They had been friends for a long time now and there had been many moments with her when the opportunity to kiss her came up but he never took it. He found himself regretting it each and every time; not taking the plunge and just kissing her; till her knees buckled. He knew Caroline sort of felt these moments too but like him she chose to ignore it rather than cross that line & risk loosing their friendship. They continued to drive making polite conversation, the sky had faded to black and the breeze through the widow had a definite chill to it now. Finally Stefan pulled off the main road and down a dirt track heading towards what Caroline assumed was a farm house. She gave Stefan a puzzled look 'Ok, the jokes over what are we-' but her words were cut of when Stefan shushed her.

'Just get out and sit in the back of the truck, trust me' he said slyly. The blonde was hesitant at first but followed Stefan's lead still intrigued as to what her best friend had planned. She found herself staring at the back of the truck which had been kitted out with a picnic blanket and a few cushions a thermos, two mugs and a refrigerator bag. Caroline blushed, this was a date, Stefan had planned a date in the back of a truck on a farm in the middle of nowhere under a blanket of stars and crisp country air. Stefan & Caroline sat down wrapping the spare woollen blanket around them; Caroline however tried to keep her distance still unsure how close she wanted to get to Stefan both physically and emotionally. Their friendship meant the world to her and if they crossed that line too hard and fast it was possible they wouldn't be able to bounce back. Then again she thought two friends can sit together an cuddle, there's nothing wrong with that...is there?

So she gave in and shuffled over closer to Stefan, his arms & the blanket warmed her quickly. Suddenly a bright light flashed behind them & onto the back of the barn they were facing. 'Woah, what the-' Caroline began. Again Stefan shushed her and point silently to the barn. 'Presenting 'the notebook', award winning chick flick' Stefan said mockingly. Caroline beamed at him, a drive in movie experience, ie. her ideal date, she had told Stefan a long time ago about this when they were getting to know each other and becoming friends. She was speechless, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. 'If anyone was going to give you your dream date, I wanted it to be me' he gave a shy smile, 'Caroline, do you remember when we were 10yrs old and we were at the county fair and we bobbed for apples and i won against you?'.

The expression on Caroline's face told him she was completely lost in what the relevance of this conversation was. 'Anyway you were so mad at me because you lost that I gave back the comic books i won for the princess ring you wanted'. At this Caroline face lit up as she tried to hold back a laugh, 'I remember now, you gave me the ring & you kissed me out of the blue'. Stefan nodded and stared into Caroline's eyes 'Every day since then, I've wanted to kiss you again, Im done hiding the truth Caroline, I love you, i do'. He blurted out so fast Caroline almost missed it. Caroline was in shock, she never in a million years thought that Stefan her best friend would say those words to her. Shocked but happy, she just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her and full on kissed him. It was the best thing she had ever felt all the feelings and buried desires she had about Stefan had surfaced. As she was kissing him & he was kissing her back thoughts went through her mind of all those moments they wasted when they could have cemented a relationship, all those moments that they could have hit the nail on the head but missed every time. By this time it was really late, so they decided to stay on the farm and camp out under the stars instead of driving home. Caroline lay her head back on his chest, his arms around her, his head on her shoulder, burying his head in her neck kissing her while she gazed up at the stars with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands wondering how she got here; she was now the girlfriend to her best friend.

'Stefan?'. 'Yeah?' 'Why me, of all the girls you could date, why me?' she whispered. 'Because of all the girls I could have given this to' he reached into his pocket and pulled out the same plastic princess ring 'I gave it... to you, my 10 year old self knew then that **YOU** were **THE GIRL'**. She took the ring from his hand and inspected it with a sweet smile on her face. This was the best day of Caroline's life she go her ideal date and maybe just maybe Stefan was THE ONE!

**So there you have it Lyndall, i wasn't confident in writing this at all, to me it doesn't sound great at all but i will definitely make improvements after you have read it. Its not as fluffy or as good as the forwood fic i wrote for Paris but anyways let me know what you think. Love you. xo You inspire me. :) Nat.**


End file.
